A conventional wafer probe utilizes a probe card within a prober body (or probe chamber) that includes a spaced-apart array of slender metal needles arranged to contact bond pads of die separated by scribe lines on a wafer, with each die treated as a device under test (DUT). A conventional package tester uses a contactor within a package test housing (or package chamber) having a plurality of contact pins arranged to contact pins of a package DUT. In either case, a stimulating signal is provided to the DUT, and the voltages and/or currents at selected nodes on the DUT are routed to measurement electronics of automatic test equipment (ATE) apparatus that includes a computing device. Besides being performed at room temperature, probe and package test may be also performed at an elevated temperature (85° C.) and/or at a freezing temperature (e.g., −40° C.) for “stress testing” purposes to identify premature failure units.